Viewing Our Miserable Lives
by TheJazzyDolphin
Summary: When the Stolls steal some technology from Mr.D that lets you view PJO's characters pasts as a movie, what drama will unravel? Will include Thalia's, Percy's much later on, Annabeth's, Nico's, Luke's,Chris,and Clarisse's stories.Very interesting!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic ever, so please be nice! I'll update soon, I just wanted to get my idea out their.**

**Disclaimer: Notice the **_**Dis **_**in disclaimer. I ain't Rick! I don't own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**However**_** I do own the plot. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Our miserable lives

One boring and uneventful morning, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Luke(yes, he's still alive and not evil,) Clarisse, and Chris were sitting around in the Poseidon cabin trying to figure out what to do.

All of a sudden, Travis and Connor Stoll burst in through the door holding a video camera and projection screen, and had that mischievous glint in their eyes, letting the others know to be afraid.

Everybody just stared at each other for a few moments, until Percy spoke up, asking "What are you guys doing here?" Connor then dramatically exclaimed, "We snuck into the Big House," "_And", _everyone encouraged, "_and,"_ Travis said, "we stole some super duper technolo-" We stole supplies that lets us look into anyone's past, and watch it, like a movie!" Connor cut in.

Everybody in the cabin sat with their mouths hanging open for a few minutes, and suddenly exploded. Trying to make some order, Thalia let out a shrill whistle, which effectively shut everybody up. "Well…" Annabeth said. "Lets start watchin'!", Luke exclaimed. "Who wants to go first?

Everyone was silent, except for Thalia, who shouted very loudly, " ME! I wanna' go! Daughter of Zeus wants to go first!" "OKAY!" everyone shouted, clutching their ears. Thalia looked indifferent , and was hounding the Stolls to hurry up, who were frantically connecting wires and setting up the projecting screen under Thalia's demands.

"Okay! Everybody sit down and shut up! Thalia's life story is starting!" Travis shouted. "YEAH! Everybody shut up and pay attention!" Thalia shrieked, making everybody clutch their ears again.

The lights in Poseidon's cabin dimmed, and the story of Thalia's life began…

**Okay! I'm finished my prologue. Feel free to review and give ideas, I'll try to use them all. I plan on doing the stories of all of the characters mentioned in the first paragraph. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Bye bye, I love you all!**

**-TheJazzyDolphin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I love all of you who reviewed! Blue cyber-cookie for you! Anyways, here is Thalia's story. I also realized that I need to add Grover to the plot. Sorry G-man!**

_**Italics**_** = movie Regular = characters in modern time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I have also gotten some of my ideas from PerachelNeedsToJumpInAHole. Thanks so much!**

**I do however own the plot :D Enjoy!**

Thalia

_The screen lit up, showing an adorable baby, lying in its crib with wide eyes. She had electric blue eyes, and a head of black hair._

Thalia's face was bright red, and everyone was cooing over her baby self. "Awwwwww" said Annabeth, making everybody look at her, then Thalia. The guys, being themselves, started cracking up at the sight of baby Thalia, and Luke seemed in awe that Thalia could be so tiny and vulnerable. Thalia muttered under her breath "Maybe I shouldn't have gone first," for she didn't like seeming vulnerable.

_Then a tall, beautiful woman waltzed in the room. She had long, blond hair, and a tight cocktail dress on. She came up to baby Thalia, and cooed to her, making Thalia's face light up. Thalia was really adorable with that little smile. "momma" Thalia barely managed to sound out, before her mother kissed her forehead, swaddled her, and quickly left while mumbling under her breath "stupid baby," leaving the baby at home all alone. _

Everyone was staring at the screen, in partial shock that her mother would just leave her at home, and Thalia's eye was slightly twitching. She couldn't believe the nerve of her mother. Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Thalia didn't shove it off.

_Baby Thalia started crying after her mom slammed the door, and the scene changed. It showed Thalia asleep, about two years old, and her mother examining a wine bottle. All of a sudden, her mother chugged it down, glanced distastefully at Thalia, and said to her "You ugly thing. Why did I even have you? Look what you've done to me." She then left. As soon as she heard the door close, Thalia opened her eyes, looked around confused and sorrowful. She may not have __understood__ the words themselves, but she understood the tone in her mother's voice. She stayed awake for a few moments, and then went to sleep._

Everyone looked pitifully at Thalia, and Chris spoke up for the first time. He said "You were adorable; I don't see how she thought you were ugly." Everybody mumbled their agreements, but Thalia just looked mad. "Just watch the movie," she snapped.

_The scene changed again, showing five year old Thalia, with really long hair cascading down her back, sitting in a classroom. She had a book, mind you a kid's book, and was struggling to read it. The teacher called on her to read, and she couldn't. Everyone laughed at her, and five year old Thalia only sighed, staring at the page in defeat. When school let out, the little girls surrounded her, and one came right up to her face and called her "Freak." Thalia only glared at the girl. "You're so stupid" continued the girl, " I mean, you can't even read." "What did you say?" Thalia asked the girl. The girl then got all up in Thalia's face and articulately said "You. Are. A. Freak." Thalia's eyes flared, and then pushed the girl away, accidentally sending a shock through the girl while doing so. The girl then started crying, and Thalia spun away on her heel, smirking, her hair flying out behind her._

"Nice going Thalia, you showed her." Percy said, and everyone smiled a little, but they were still feeling depressed. Luke patted her on the back, and Thalia looked significantly better and happier. Thalia smiled, and then turned back to the screen to watch.

_Thalia walked into her apartment, and saw her mom and some guy making out. She got a knowing look on her face, and tried to quietly leave but her mother saw her, and got a venomous look on her face. She sent the man into her room, and then slowly advanced on Thalia. "What do you think you're doing?Do you think he wants you here? Do you think __I__ want you here" she screeched at Thalia, and Thalia got a look of defiance on her face. "I didn't do anything wrong, and he is still here, am I wrong?" She said. Her mothers face contorted to disbelief, and then rage. She quickly threw a beer bottle at Thalia, and Thalia ducked. If she hadn't, the bottle would have hit her smack in the face. Thalia looked up at her mother with shocked eyes, and her mother growled "Oh __now__ you're gonna get it, Devil Spawn." Her mother quickly advanced and was going to smack the terrified Thalia, when the man from the bedroom called for her. Thalia's mother looked at Thalia hatefully, and said "If you are here when I get back, you will regret it." She quickly smacked Thalia, hard, against the face, spun on her heel, and stalked to the bedroom._

_ Thalia fell very hard on her back after her mother smacked her, and after her mother left, poor five- year- old Thalia slowly sat up, and just sat there, holding her cheek and blinking back tears. She finally seemed to come to a resolve, her face hardened, and she quickly got up and left the apartment. _

_ When Thalia got outside, she randomly walked a few blocks, still holding back tears. _**(AN: This may seem out of character, but come on, she's five.) **_She eventually found a park bench, and just rocked herself back and forth, curled into a ball. Eventually, she went home, much, much later, and listened on the door to see if her mom was awake. When she deemed her mother sleeping, she quietly went to bed and fell into a fitful sleep._

Everyone in the room was in shock, and Luke was holding Thalia to him very closely. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and Thalia just stared ahead with a blank look on her face.

_The movie showed Thalia more hostile during school, and there were a lot of thunder and lightning storms around where she lived. She slowly started turning darker _(**Not literally!) **_and was never herself. She just didn't show emotions at all…_

The lights came back on in the cabin, and Connor Stoll screeched "Potty Break!"

**Me again! Don't worry, I'm not done Thalia's story, this just seemed long, and I wanna get this chapter out! I'm gonna pick up at around age 7.**

**Thanks again and please give suggestions, even if they're kinda wacky! I will try to use them, and they really help, and that lets me update sooner. I really love the help!**

**Also, should I have some ThaliaxLuke in the movie, or present time, or both?**

**Also **_**also**_**, what character should I do after Thalia? I'm thinkin' Luke, or maybe Annabeth.**

**I accept constructive criticism. Please review, they make my day!**

**Luv ya! (Especially those who review ;D )**

**-TheJazzyDolphin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! Thalia's story part 2 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I just own the plot.**

**Thanks for the ideas! I got many from PerachelNeedsToJumpInAHole, and the inspiration for the beginning of this from GigglesALot. Don't hesitate to tell me any ideas/requests!**

Thalia: part two

After Connor finished his bathroom break, Travis started up the movie once more.

_Seven-year-old Thalia walked into her apartment, closing the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her mother. Instead, when she turned around, she found that the one she had been trying to avoid was waiting, with her new fling of the week standing by her side. Thalia wrinkled her nose and you could tell that she smelled alcohol from the many .beer bottles strewn across the floor of the room. Her mother looked furious, and Thalia whimpered. You could see bruises along her limbs, and a really painful looking one on her cheek. "What is this?" Thalia's mom spat, waving around a piece of paper in the air. Thalia squinted, struggling to see what the paper was, and the problem. "Do you know what this is? Huh, huh?" Thalia's mom shrieked. Thalia shook her head glumly, her eyes full of terror, transfixed on her mother, like a mouse facing a cobra. "Your report card" the evil woman said, menacingly. Thalia's eyes widened, and now you could plainly see the terror etched on her face. "Can you explain yourself?" the woman hissed, still waving the cursed piece of paper in her hand. "Y-yes" Thalia stuttered._

Everyone in the room was in disbelief. They never saw Thalia show weakness.

_As if she saw their looks, seven-year-old Thalia's face suddenly hardened in anger and determination. "Yes, I can explain" Thalia repeated. "I have dyslexia, for one, but to top that off, I have a horrible mother like you! Most kids have parents to help, but I don't, and I can't even complete my homework or study at a reasonable time, because otherwise you'll hurt me more than some bad grades would!" Thalia was now shrieking too, her chest heaving and her face flushed with anger. When she saw her mothers face, hers suddenly drained color to a ghostly white. Her mother started forward, but her boyfriend beat her to it. He slugged Thalia in the eye, threw her into the wall, then held her up against the wall by the collar of her shirt, glaring into her eyes. You little B****! He exclaimed!_**( Now for the purpose of this rating, lets say he said)**_ You little brat! You can never talk to my lady like that! Apologize! He said, lifting her higher and higher against the wall. Thalia nodded frantically from her position. The boyfriend _**(Let's just name him Paul.) **_Paul dropped her quickly and she unceremoniously fell into a heap on the floor. After a moment, she got up, trembling, and said, with despise in her eyes, "I'm sorry…That I have such a horrible excuse for family." Thalia then swiftly kicked him where it counts and bolted for the door, with her mother screaming "Get back here you devil spawn, get back here so I can kick your ***" Thalia sprinted outside, and kept running for miles, until she fell down, exhausted. It was when she was laying down on the ground, panting, that she finally let a few tears fall. Hours later, Thalia assessed the damage done and gingerly touched the back of her head. When her hand came back to her line of sight, covered in blood, she groaned, then fell asleep right there, on the side of the road._

_ Thalia didn't go home for five days after that, and when she finally did, she found her mother on the couch, passed out._

Annabeth just said "Oh my gods, Thalia," then came over and hugged her. Thalia stayed stiff, her eyes watching the screen as a new scene appeared.

**Wow, that was depressing. Sorry it's so short, but it came quickly! Please send ideas, I will acknowledge you if I use them! **

**Remember to review!**

**Also, I have been getting many requests for Thalico, and Annabeth's story.**

**Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm…**

**Luv ya!**

**-TheJazzyDolphin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I like disappeared for a while!**

**And happy belated 4****th****!**

**Disclaimer: Thalia: Why am I here?**

**Me: so you can say the disclaimer, since you are currently starring in this**

**Thalia: Why can't I feel bad for myself in peace?**

**Me: because I said so. Now disclaim!**

**Thalia: fine, TheJazzyDolphin does not in anyway own us or the idea of PJO, she only owns the plot of the story.**

**Me: Yup! Now I have to go kidnap Luke.**

**Thalia:!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_The screen showed nine year old Thalia skipping down the street, decked out in pink._

"Wow Thalia, nice," Clarisse said. Thalia, blushing, replied "What? I used to like pink." Everyone stopped laughing immediately as they sat in shock. Even Thalia was shocked by her own words.

5 minutes… 10 minutes… "Oh come on guys, I ran out of time cards!" Nico shouted, getting everyone out of their trance.

Everyone jumped up, surprised, and Percy jumped into Annabeth's arms. Thalia gave him a pained expression, while everybody else cracked up. Annabeth dropped Percy, adding to the laughter.

"Nico, where did you get time cards?" Chris eventually asked. "From my pocket." Nico replied. "Why do you carry around time cards?" Luke asked. "Because it's fun." "Oookaaaaaaayyyy." Thalia drawled.

_Thalia walked into her apartment, and was met by her mother. "Why are you so happy, brat?" She asked. Thalia just stared at the ground. "Ugh, I should have never had you. You're lucky that I don't have time to waste on you today," she said before hurrying out the door._

_ As soon as she left, Thalia smirked and brought out a huge wad of cash from her skirt._

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked. Annabeth smacked his arm and said, "I'm sure we will find out."

Thalia had another look of terror on her face, silently praying to the gods.

_The screen briefly showed Thalia in a pink ball gown, looking sweet and innocent while getting crowned winner in a beauty pageant, with flowers and the money._

"Oh, My, Gods! Thalia, you were a model!" Everybody shouted while cracking up. Thalia just buried her head in her hands, with a bright red face. "You were a very pretty model," Luke said, while trying not to laugh in her face. Thalia socked him with a playful smile on her face, and continued to watch the screen.

_ Thalia hid the money in her shoes, then went to bed whispering to herself "I'm gonna get out of here eventually."_

"Wow, you were saving up even then?" Percy asked. "Yup." Was the only reply he got from Thalia.

_Ten year old Thalia was sitting on the floor in her apartment, trying to read, when her mother burst through the door, yelling at her for no apparent reason._** (AN: She screamed very bad and naughty things, which I will not repeat. The gist of the conversation was that she never wanted Thalia, and hated her, and that in her eyes, Thalia was a failure.) **

_She then dragged Thalia by her hair, threw her against a wall and hit her. Finally she stalked off, leaving a crying and slightly bleeding Thalia behind. "That's it, I'm leaving." Thalia gathered a few belongings and her money then went to the bathroom. "Can't have people recognizing me. Goodbye hair." Thalia looked at her hair wistfully one last time before cutting it off. She was about to leave when she looked back, and on her nightstand, was a bracelet, and a can of mace. "Huh." Thalia said before seeing the note._

**Use these wisely. You will need them.**

**-Athena **

_Thalia slowly grinned before grabbing the can and bracelet, heading to the door, and looking at her apartment one last time._

**Me: Hey peeps! Suggestions on how Thalia and Luke meet please, and as always, review.**

**I also got a poll on who I should do next. Vote!**

**Thalia: Please review! If you don't do so, she gets crank- Luke?**

**Me: Hehe… You heard 'em! You know what to do!**


End file.
